The game has changed
by rosebud171
Summary: Numbuh 3 gets a letter from unknown, about a fun day program in Japan. Wrong! Little does she know, this so called "program"(air quote), is a survival fight to the death. Now Kuki has to survive a blood spilling massace, along with 27 other students, that's twice her height & size. Now she has this question, she's asking herself. "Am I worth saving"?
1. Chapter 1

The Sanban home 9:35 am

It was breakfast time at Numbuh 3's house her and sister Mushi were eating Rainbow Muchies cereal. Numbuh 3 was quiet and a little sad because for the past week her parents and surprisingly her little sister has been ignoring her and have been annoyed with her. When her father dropped her off at school, he didn't bother wanting to wave back instead he rolled his eyes. Her mother had been paying more attention to Mushi then her. Numbuh 3's mom was going through the mail and it was all junk mail.

But there was a letter for Numbuh 3. "This is for you sweetie". Her mom said giving her the letter. "What's it for mom"? Numbuh 3 asked. "You'll find out when you read it". Her mother said. Numbuh 3 ripped the letter open and she read it. It said.

_Dear Kuki Sanban, you've been accepted into a fun day program in your home land, Japan._

_A uniform is given to you and you should leave today at 5 pm when the bus comes for you. Please be ready and we're looking forward to see you._

_Signed The administer of this letter. _

After reading it Numbuh 3 thought this might be fun_, _she had to tell her friends the great news. After telling her parents and sister they seemed to be happy for her, Mushi seemed to be a little jealous of her. After breakfast Numbuh 3 headed down to the tree house, her parents weren't the only people who were fed up with her. Her friends to all week they've been annoyed and yelling at her somewhat but mostly annoyed. The only people Numbuh 3 could rely on are the newest members. Later when Numbuh 3 was skipping happily toward to the cool bus, Numbuh 1's girlfriend Lizzie was there making a pie for him.

But Numbuh 3 accidently skipped into her and the pie was thrown in the air and it hit ground, it was reined. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Lizzie". Numbuh 3 said sorry. "Sorry! Sorry! That pie took me forever to make and all you can say is sorry"?! Lizzie screamed. "Look, I". Numbuh 3 said but got cut off. "DON'T GIVE ME SORRY YOU STUPID HEAD"! Lizzie screamed. Numbuh 3 had tears in her eyes and we're ready to come out. "WAAAH"! Numbuh 3 cried. Numbuh 11 heard this and quickly stepped in before it got ugly.

"Hey what's going on"? She asked. "Stupid head Kuki Sanban reined my pie"! Lizzie said angry. "It was an accident". Numbuh 3 said crying. "You did that on purpose stupid"! Lizzie said angry. "Hey! She didn't do anything to you don't scream at her, say you're sorry now". Tyra said. "Sorry". Lizzie mumbled. "That's better now no more yelling". Tyra said like a mother would do. Lizzie went off to redo the pie. "Thanks Tyra". She said. "No problem girl if she gives you anymore trouble come to me". Tyra said comforting her. "I heard you got accepted into a Japanese program that should be fun, I wish I could go to Japan". Tyra said wrapping her arm around Numbuh 3.

"Hey everything alright"? Jenna asked. "What's wrong Numbuh 3"? She asked. "Lizzie yelled at her and she's upset". Tyra said. "Don't worry it's gonna be okay". Jenna said cleaning away her tears with her thumb. Numbuh 3 blushed pink. "Jenna's right it's gonna be okay". Tyra said. "Thanks you guys but I'm not just upset because Lizzie yelled me". Numbuh 3 said. "What else"? Jenna asked. "I'm mostly upset because all week my friends and my family have been annoyed by me and I wondered if I really belong". Numbuh 3 said sad. "I hear ya". Tyra said. "Hm"? Numbuh 3 asked. "At my old school I was bullied and cyber bullied real bad". Tyra said. "Cyber bullying"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Bullying through the web". Numbuh 15 said. "Oh". Numbuh 3 said. "What happened"? Jenna asked. "I got to be the point where I just couldn't handle it and I hung myself". Tyra said sad. Jenna and Kuki had a shocked look on their faces. "Were you okay"? Numbuh 3 asked shocked.

"Yes then I realized that life has its twist and turns and rough ends but you can get through it, by a rainbow". Tyra said. "Wow really"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Um hm things will get better Kuki". Tyra said smiling. "Thanks you guys". Numbuh 3 said smiling. "You're welcome". They both said. Later Numbuh 1 was finally done with an important assignment for moon base when Numbuh 3 skipped in. "Hi Numbuh 1"! She said happily. "Numbuh 3 look out"! Numbuh 1 said but it was too late she knocked down the moon base assignment it took Numbuh 1 hours to do that.

"Numbuh 1 I'm so sorry here let me help pick up". Numbuh 3 said then slipped and the paper ripped. Numbuh 1 was so angry right now. "Numbuh 3,do you know long that took me to finish"?! He shouted. "I'm sorry I really am. Maybe you could redo it"? She asked sadly. "No I can't! Can't you take anything seriously?! I wish you were normal"! He screamed making Kuki cry. Numbuh 3 left crying her eyes out. Numbuh 7 heard her and went to see what was wrong. "Numbuh 3 are you okay"? Numbuh 7 asked.

"I-I-I". She said crying. Numbuh 7 sat down with her and hugged her. "Tell me what happened". Hailey said. "Well you see". Numbuh 3 said. After Numbuh 3 told Hailey what happened, she said this. "It's like I can't stop reining or messing things up for my friends and family". Numbuh 3 said crying. "Hey it was just an accident he'll get over it. I heard what he said". Numbuh 7 said. "You heard"? Kuki asked. "Um hm". Hailey said. "Numbuh 1 was just angry he didn't mean that". Hailey said. "Yes he did and he's right". Kuki said crying. "No don't say that, Numbuh 1 just needs time to cool down and he'll get over it you'll see". Numbuh 7 said smiling. "It's okay sweetie". Hailey said comforting her. "Hey look at the bright side you get to go to that fun program". Hailey said trying to cheer her up.

"I guess". Numbuh 3 said not crying anymore. It was 5 pm and Numbuh 3 was at the bus stop, her uniform was a white buttoned up blouse, a red necktie, a tan buttoned up school jacket and a tan mini skirt, tan knee high socks, & brown penny loafers (it's the same uniform that Noriko Nakagawa wore). She had her blue Rainbow Monkey with her it had the same uniform as her only it had pants not a skirt.

Her friends were with her waiting for the bus. The bus finally came for her. "Well this is my stop see you guys later". Numbuh 3 said hugging her friends goodbye but Numbuh 1 didn't want to look at her, he was to mad. "Bye Numbuh 1". Numbuh 3 said. "Bye". He mumbled not looking at her. "Have fun". Hailey said. Once Numbuh 3 got on the bus with her Rainbow Monkey something seemed very wrong. Hailey looked like she was gonna throw up. "Numbuh 7 you okay"? Numbuh 5 asked. "Something really doesn't feel right with Kuki on that bus". Numbuh 7 said. "I'm sure she'll be fine". Numbuh 5 said.

"I guess". Hailey said unsure. Meanwhile with Numbuh 3 she sat in the middle row by the window. Everyone on this bus was way older then her and taller too they were all in high school. But one girl named, Suski smiled and waved at her. Numbuh 3 smiled and waved back. As they got further and further on the road Numbuh 3 saw a lot of soldiers outside and wondered why. "Hey what's with all the soldiers outside? What do you think uniform Rainbow Monkey"? Kuki asked her Rainbow Monkey. "Maybe there playing army". Numbuh 3 said happy. From a far distance a shadow said with a deep voice. "Let the games begin". It said evilly. Later the bus was asleep because invisible knock out gas was in the air.

Numbuh 3 eyes became very heavy and her body felt so stiff. *Yawn* I feel like taking a nap". Numbuh 3 said then noticed half the bus was asleep. "Hey sleepy heads were not there yet". Numbuh 3 said. Then a Asian woman wearing a purple power suit, white gloves, her hair in a tight bun and wore a gas mask looked at Kuki. Numbuh 3 turned around and saw the woman and got kinda scared and fell on the ground. Numbuh 3 crawled backwards and said. "Can I help you"? She asked timidly.

The woman bashed Numbuh 3 in the head and she passed out on the ground. Numbuh 3 went into a deep sleep.

End of chapter 1. There's more to come, I'm keeping this clean for those who are younger than 18 reading but there is gonna be some blood here and there. Please review.


	2. A deadly truth

Welcome to chapter 2 hope you guys are enjoy reading this so far, can Kuki survive Battle Royale? Read and find out.

Numbuh 3 woke up with a major head ache. "Oh my head. Hey what's this around my neck"? She asked. "Hey my Rainbow Monkey has one to. Is this a new fashion statement or something"? She asked. Numbuh 3 noticed that the others are wearing collar's to. Everyone started to wake up and the lights turned on. They were all in a class room and noticed that there two other students, one was a boy and the other was a girl. They were both wearing black and had the same collar as everyone else. Everyone was asking some questions.

Where are we?

Are we at that program?

What's with the guards?

Numbuh 3 started to get scared and looked outside there was a helicopter with soldiers and it was pitch black out. "Okay now I'm scared. What's with all the soldiers"? Numbuh 3 asked herself. Numbuh 3 took an interest in the girl in black. The girl in black glared at Kuki, Numbuh 3 turned away. Just then a man with gym clothes came in and everyone paid attention him. "Hello everyone did you all have a nice nap"? He asked the scared/confused students. "Sit down". He said. Numbuh 3 grabbed her Rainbow Monkey and sat in the back where a bench was.

"My names Couch Toka I was a 7th grade gym teacher a few years ago. Now I bet your wondering why you're not at that program it said in the letter you all got". He said. Everyone was really confused and scared right now. What was going? "You all have been selected for this year's Battle Royale". He said. Numbuh 3 was confused, 'What's Battle Royale'? She thought. "Battle Royale is a survive program. So today you kill each other off"! He said. Everyone was terrified than ever. Numbuh 3 now was terrified with fear it was no prank Numbuh 3 started to take this seriously.

Numbuh 3 had never once been terrified for her life but now she's is. "We have two transfer students joining our game Yao Jun (Boy No. 26) & Kanon Shi (Girl No. 27) be nice to them there dangerous". He said. Everyone turned and saw them leaned up against the wall. "Here we're gonna watch a video, don't fall asleep & no talking". The couch said. A young woman appeared on the TV screen with a go-happy smile on her face. "Welcome everyone you all are very lucky to participate in this year's Battle Royale"! She said with an Asian accent. Numbuh 3 held her Rainbow Monkeys close to her chest, almost it was glued on. Just then a girl with hazel colored hair tied in braided pig tails whispered to her friends.

"This is a joke right"? She asked. "Hey! I said no talking"! He yelled and without warning a butcher's knife was thrown at her forehead, & she fell dropped like a doll. Numbuh 3 screamed bloody murder & her hair stood up. Everyone screamed & moved away from the body. Jill Young (Girl No.10 dead). 1 down 26 to go. Everyone got up and ran toward to the door but there was the soldiers blocking it they were all like scared chickens. The soldiers fired gun shots to shut everyone up. "Quiet"! The couch yelled.

Everyone was now silence but scared as ever. Numbuh 3 had a few tears run down her face and was shaking like a leaf.

"Sorry it's against the rules for me to kill isn't it? Anyway before we we're so ruddily interrupted". He said glaring at the dead body. "I'd like to introduce our previous Battle Royale winners from a few years ago. Shuya Nanahara and Noriko Nakagawa". He said. Shuya and Noriko stepped out Numbuh 3 couldn't help thinking why they looked so familiar. "They will be watching you so be careful". Couch Toka said. He un paused the film. "You're on an island in an old school house". The TV woman said showing a bird's eye view of the island. "You're on the same island as our previous Battle Royale victors Shuya and Noriko". She said.

"Now for your newest fashion line, the collars you're wearing. It's a 100% waterproof and shockproof it's strapped on real good to your pulse on your neck. If you wonder into a danger zone boom, it explodes". She said. Numbuh 3 jumped back in terror and shock. "If you take it off it explodes to, the game has a limit of 3 days. If none of you is left standing alone, the collars go off and you all die, so let's fight hard and make sure that doesn't happen. Couch Toka will give out messages every couple hours". She said. The couch paused the video again.

"Any questions so far"? He asked. "Yes you"? He asked. "Can we go home if we win"? A boy asked. "Yes if you win you can go home". He said. "Anymore"? He asked. Numbuh 3 nervously raised her hand. "Yes you young lady"? He asked Numbuh 3. "Why are you doing this to us? We didn't do anything to you". Numbuh 3 said scared. The Couch just laughed and said. "Well looks like we have someone that doesn't take things seriously". He said squeezing Numbuh 3's cheeks with his thumbs. The couch ripped some of Numbuh 3's hair out real hard. "OW"! Kuki said crying in pain. Everyone was so shocked at Couch Toka.

How could someone do that to such a sweet little girl? Shuya saw that and wanted to hurt him but Noriko held him back. "No Shuya don't". Noriko said. "But did you see what he did to that little girl"? Shuya asked mad. "Yes and its wrong but we shouldn't make things worse". She said. "You're right". He said. "To answer your question dear child it's own fault". Couch Toka. "My fault"? Numbuh 3 asked confused. "It's all your faults you harm adults and boycott school's this is a lesson. Life is a game so fight and find out if you're worth it". He said to everyone. "Well judging by Ms. Sanban I'd say she isn't worth it". He said coldly.

Numbuh 3 felt like crying and wanted to scream out YOUR A BIG MEANIE but that girl who got executed for whispering, Kuki held her tongue. Couch Toka got out a remote that shocks the collars. He pointed it at Numbuh 3, her face was terrified and she held her neck. "Just kidding I could never think of shocking a small kid. Then again maybe I could". He said. "GASP"! Numbuh 3 said scared. "Leave her alone"! Shuya yelled. "She's just a small child she never did anything to you"! Noriko yelled. "Very well". He said putting the remote down. Everyone went back to watching the BR video. "You'll get a bag with a map, compass, food and water. You'll get a weapon to not just guns or swords, you could get lucky". She said then picked up an axe and had a happy surprised face.

"Ah this one's really lucky". She said. A soldier came in with a cart with duffle bags for everyone. Numbuh 3's heart was pounding faster in her chest. Kuki now took this seriously. Numbuh 3 wished she could be back in the Sector V tree house and play with her Rainbow Monkeys or go on a mission or something. "When I call your name I wanna hear a nice big here and get your bag and head out. Boy No.1 Geoff Ping". She said. "Here". He said. The soldiers threw his bag toward him and he left (The game has begun 2:55 am). "Girl No.2 Lina Noro". She said. "Here"! She said. After nearly everyone was called Numbuh 3 was next. "Girl No.14 Kuki Sanban". The video woman said. "H-Here". Numbuh 3 said timidly. "Come on up little one". The video woman said. Numbuh 3 held her Rainbow Monkey and nervously walked up to get her stuff. Numbuh 3 walked up to the front of the class room, once she leaves it becomes a forbidden territory. The soldiers throw's Numbuh 3 her duffle bag, Shuya and Noriko both had sad looks on their faces.

Numbuh 3 tried to hold back tears, which were noticed by Noriko. "Ssh it's gonna be okay little girl". Noriko whispered to her. "Everything's gonna be alright". Shuya whispered. Numbuh 3 nodded and took the piece of information she was given. Numbuh 3 walked out of the school house and she was in the cold, dark night. Just then a boy with a crazy look on his face charged at Numbuh 3. "I don't wanna hurt you"! Numbuh 3 yelled at the crazy boy. He didn't listen he charged toward her again. Suddenly he stopped with a frozen look. He fell on the ground dead, he had a knife in his back (Sam Chang Boy No.8 dead) 25 to go.

The transfer girl threw the knife in his back. Numbuh 3 had a scared look on her face and then saw the girl in black, she threw her knife at Numbuh 3 but with great luck she dodged it. Numbuh 3 ran away and tried to find a place to hide.

End of chapter 2, Numbuh 3's the main character of this story. Numbuh 3 in this is gonna be an Asian _Katniss Everdeen_ a _Hunger Games_ character. But Battle Royale was before Hunger Games, I don't wanna hear any reviews saying 'Hunger Games copied Battle Royale' or 'Suzanne Collins stole Battle Royale' blah, blah, blah. Can't we just say that there both unique? Anyway please review.


	3. run fast as you can

Numbuh 3 ran fast as she could with her bag, she kept running no matter what. She ran across the water of the beach. She found a cave and sat down in it. "Let's see what I got". Numbuh 3 said unzipping her bag. What she got was a flashlight, map, compass, a little red marker, water bottle, a thing of bread, an watch and a small grey blanket. "What's my weapon"? She asked herself. Numbuh 3 pulled out bow and arrows. "What in the world am I supposed to do with these"? Numbuh 3 asked. Hey it could've been worse; she could've gotten a pot lid or binoculars. She must've gotten lucky, well sorta.

From a mile away that Lina girl was starting a bond fire, big mistake! Numbuh 3 heard her scream so loud, she was startled by that. Then she heard laughing, it was the transfer's and three other students in an alliance. "Did you see the look on her face"? A boy named Louis asked laughing. "Yeah that was so epic". A girl named Julie said laughing. Numbuh 3 just glared at them. "How can they just kill each other like this? It's madness (madness? This is SPARTA! LOL random)". Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 3 stayed in there for the night, her best thing for this game is to stay away from everyone as possible and hide where no one can find her.

"Why does that Noriko girl look so familiar"? Numbuh 3 asked herself. Later in the control room, Noriko sat and watched Numbuh 3 and felt very bad for her. She isn't even in Middle or High school yet but there putting her in the BR act anyway? That's sick. "Are you alright"? Shuya asked. "I'm watching this little girl and it isn't fair, why she's playing". Noriko said. "I know she's just a child". Shuya said. "She kinda reminds me of Megumi". Noriko said sad. "I just feel so bad for her". Noriko said. "Me too". Shuya said.

Meanwhile there was a couple at the cliff. "I can't believe there doing to this to us". He said sad. "Well one thing's for sure I'll never play this game". She said throwing her bag in the ocean. "Maybe someone can save us". He said crying. "Who can save us"? She asked. "The only way out is we kill ourselves". She said. He looked at her and nodded they took each other hands and jumped off the cliff. Boy No. 7 Yu Mong & Girl No. 13 Misa Kawana dead 22 to go. One boy and girl had their throats slit by the alliance and another girl was stabbed in the chest multiple times by the transfer boy.

19 to go, the next morning Numbuh 3 was asleep with her Rainbow Monkey in her arms. Then she heard a loud voice which was Coach Toka. "Good morning everyone this is your morning announcement, its 6 am so raise and shine. Here's the list of people who died for the boys Boy No.8 Sam Chang, Boy No.7 Yu Mong, & Boy No. 9 Noa Hong. Now for the girls Girl No.10 Jill Young, Girl No.13 Misa Kawana, Girl No. 5 Osaga Won, & Girl No. 11 Kai Fa. That's a total of 7 I know it's hard when friends die but hang in there now for the danger zones". He said.

Numbuh 3 got out her map and marker to mark the danger zones. "10:30 am F-10, 11:00 am F-1, & 1:30 pm B-7 that is all good luck and have fun". Coach Toka said. "Have fun?! Have fun?! So many innocent people are dying and the only thing they can say is have fun"!? Kuki asked shouting. Numbuh 3 looked at her map and the red marked zones she did with her marker to make sure to stay away from them. Numbuh 3 grabbed her Rainbow Monkey and bag. Numbuh 3 took out the bow and arrows strapped them to herself.

Numbuh 3 walked into the forest but was very careful. Luckily here there was no danger zone's in this area but walking further down you could wonder into one. "Okay I have no idea where I'm going". Numbuh 3 said. "I do know that I'm walking in a forest". Numbuh 3 said. Then she heard footsteps it was the alliance. Numbuh 3 hid behind a tree. They didn't see her but there looking for her. "You sure she went this way"? A boy asked. "Of course I do I have a tracker to tell where everyone went". Yao said. "That little girl can't possibly survive out here, she's too stupid". Kanon said. "You got that right". The girl said. They went away to keep looking. Numbuh 3 started to get worried and she ran away but she fell down and hurt her knee. "OW my knee"! She sobbed on the ground. Her right knee had a big purplish bruise on it. Numbuh 3 had a few tears run down her face. Numbuh 3 got up and continued to run but all a sudden a sharp stick was thrown at her cutting the middle of her lip and some of her skirt and cheek.

"Ouch"! Numbuh 3 cried in pain. Two boys jumped out like wild animals. Numbuh 3 screamed and ran away from them but while running one of the boys threw another sharp stick at her, leaving a cut on her face. "Leave me alone"! Numbuh 3 screamed. "Don't think so". They said. Just then rapid gun shots shot the boys that threw the sticks at Numbuh 3 she screamed in terror and wondered who did that.

"Hello? Well Whoever you are thank you". Numbuh 3 said walking away. The rapid gun shots were by that Suski girl who waved hello to her on the bus. Later it was noon and the second announcement gave out. "Everyone getting hungry? Take a little break from killing and have some lunch here's how many students were killed. For the boys Boy No. 4 Ranma Jee, Boy No. 10 Shong Yuna and now for the girls, Girl. No.20 Ami Ao, Girl No. 21 Kun Air, Girl No. 19 Hona Orana, & Girl No.4 Yuka Miosa". He said. 13 to go.

"Now for the danger zones at 12:30 pm B-7, 1:00 pm A-2, & 2:00 pm C-3. That is all for now". He said. Once Numbuh 3 marked the danger zones she put her finger on the middle of her lip, it was bleeding. Numbuh 3 sat down on the ground and got her water bottle and tried to clean her button lip. "Okay this time, I'm not scared me and my Rainbow Monkey will fight. Isn't that right uniform Rainbow Monkey"? She asked it. "That's right we're strong but I'm not a killer. I can do this". Kuki said. She got out her bread and water and ate it some.

"I don't know if this is just a game anymore, I don't know if I can trust anyone here". Numbuh 3 said.

End of chapter 2, sorry if this didn't seem very good but I got kinda lazy. But I hope you liked this part. Here's a question for all of you, Can Numbuh 3 survive Battle Royale? Or will she die? It's up to you. One more thing I'm just making up names as I go along.


	4. Is it just a game?

Later it was 2:00 and Numbuh 3 was still alive but she wasn't sure if she was gonna make it out alive of this game or not. In fact Kuki wasn't if this was a game anymore. From far away she heard a loud scream. "What was that"? Numbuh 3 asked. She ran toward but it probably be foolish. "Hello anybody there"? She asked. Three students lay dead on the ground and looked at their wrists it was a bite mark 10 to go). It was almost a giant fanged animal but that couldn't be. It was almost like a giant man eating snake.

"Hmm that's weird why would there be snakes out here on this island"? Numbuh 3 asked. Then she heard a hissing noise she turned around and saw a giant anaconda snake looking at her. It's scary eyes looked at her like she was a snack. Numbuh 3 started to shake with fear and she said. "Hi Mr. Snake I don't wanna harm you. So can you please let me"? She asked but got cut off by the snake lunging at her. One bite from that monster and you'll be toasted. Numbuh 3 jumped out of the way just in time.

"AAAHH"! She screamed. It lunged at her again making her drop her Rainbow Monkey. The snake's tail hit Numbuh 3 making her fly backwards into a tree. The tree branches were so sharp when she flew into it she got a few more cuts on her face and there was three long bloody scratch marks on her left arm, the tree torn off the fabric where the scratches were. "Ow". She said slightly crying. Numbuh 3 put her hand on her bloody scratched upper arm, where the fabric was torn.

Then she saw her Rainbow Monkey in the coils of the snake. That did it Numbuh 3 was done playing damsel in distress she wanted to fight back. "Let go off my Rainbow Monkey you giant meanie". Numbuh 3 said getting out her bow and arrows. She fired one and it was a perfect shot. The arrow hit the anaconda in the throat but it wasn't deep enough. Numbuh 3 fired another one and it was another perfect shot it went straight into the snake's eye.

The giant fanged blood thirsty beast fell dead. Numbuh 3 couldn't believe what she just did, she walked over to it to make sure it was dead. She grabbed her arrows and Rainbow Monkey and decided to put her doll in her duffle bag to keep it safe. Numbuh 3 was still shaken up by this and what she did, even though she didn't kill a person it still felt kinda scary. Numbuh 3 walked away and had a scary thought of her becoming a monster.

Meanwhile the alliance found Numbuh 3. "Hey look there she is"! The transfer girl yelled. Numbuh 3 heard this and said. "Oh no". Numbuh 3 said scared. She took running full speed making sure they wouldn't get her.

Numbuh 3 stopped because there was a dead end and looked around for an escape. She found a little house she could climb up the roof. Numbuh 3 quickly climbed like there was no tomorrow, the alliance found her and the boy transfer climb up the side of the house where she was climbing. Numbuh 3 tried to climb quickly to get away from him. On the ground they were shouting. "Come on Yao"! One shouted.

"Get her"! Julie shouted. "I'm coming to get you". Yao said evilly. Yao slipped and fell on the ground, Numbuh 3 hopefully thought Yao broke his neck or broke a bone or something. Numbuh 3 got behind the chimney and stayed there. "Forget it I'll shoot her myself". Julie said getting her gun. She shot a few bullets and surprisingly Numbuh 3 missed them all. The transfer girl fired her gun at her Numbuh 3 once again missed it.

"Dude this girl more's tougher than we thought". Louis said. "Oh contraire my fellow student she won't make it through the night. You'll have to come down sometime #14"! Yao yelled. He's right Numbuh 3 will have to come down at some point it's that or starve to death. "How's the view from up there"?! Julie yelled. Back in the control room the Coach seemed amazed at Numbuh 3 she seemed to be stronger than he thought. "Sir she's on the roof of the house". One solider said. "Put a camera on her". He said. "Yes sir". The solider said.

The camera signal gave out to the island but that signal was so strong that the Kids Next Door Moon Base picked it up. "What's going on Numbuh 60"? Numbuh 362 asked. "We picked up a signal from an unknown island". He said. "It came from an island in Japan". He said. "Wait let me see that". She said. Rachel took a look at the island signal and she found out something horrible. "Get Sector V here now"! She yelled in terror.

Moon Base called Sector V and they came to see what was going on. "What is it Numbuh 362"? Numbuh 1 asked. "We just picked an unknown signal from an island in Japan". She said. "This signal was no ordinary signal it's from somewhere terrible". Numbuh 362 said. "Can we see where it came from"? Numbuh 7 asked. "Of course Numbuh 7. Numbuh 60 pull up the signal"! She yelled. Numbuh 60 pulled it up and where it came from. "It came from an abandoned Japanese island. There's a light house and few other things". Numbuh 60 said. "Can you get more information"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"The signal was from a camera on that island and the island's now being turned into a kill zone"? Numbuh 60 asked. "What! Let me see"! Numbuh 86 said. Numbuh 86 pulled up a view of the island and its danger zones. "What's with all the danger zones"? Numbuh 2 asked. "Here's some more information about this island. This island is where this year's Battle Royale taking place. Battle Royale"? Numbuh 86 asked.

"Is that a new game, it sounds cool". Numbuh 4 said. "Negative Numbuh 4, Fanny can you see any info on this so called Battle Royale"? Numbuh 362 asked. "Alright here it is. Battle Royale is a game where a class between middle and high school are randomly selected to be in it and forced to kill each other off until a lone person remains. The reason being is because the Japanese economy had fallen apart, millions boycott schools and thousands unemployed and the youth has been feared by the adults, Battle Royale I think's a punishment for them". Numbuh 86 said.

Everyone was shocked and frightened at what Battle Royale was. "I knew something didn't feel right"! Numbuh 7 said. "What do you mean"? Yoon-Hee asked. "When Numbuh 3 stepped onto that bus I knew something made my tail crawl. And that bus was hijacked by them and Numbuh 3 must be on that island"! Numbuh 7 said solving the puzzle. **"**Wow that's incredible. How did you figure that out"? Numbuh 1 asked.

"I have my ways". Hailey said grinning. "That means Numbuh 3's playing Battle Royale and if we don't get her off that island. She could die". Numbuh 7 said. Everyone was ready to panic. "Wait the game has a limit of 3 days". Numbuh 60 said. "If there's no winner in three days everyone on that island dies from these collars". He said pulling up a picture of the shock collars. "There water and shock proof if anyone on that island steps into a danger zone or causes trouble. BOOOOM their necks explode"! He said. "Can't they take them off"? Numbuh 5 asked. "If anyone takes off their collars, it explodes to". He said pulling up a video of what would happen.

The video showed a boy with the collar on and it shows the collar exploding and there's blood everywhere. Everyone was shocked and scared by that short clip. "Her neck's gonna explode"?! Numbuh 4 yelled worried. "If she wonder's into a danger zone or anything else". Fanny said. "Numbuh 60 can you pull up the class list"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Sure thing". He said pulling the class list. There was black and white picture's of the students, Numbuh 3's face was there.

But there was red x's on most of the pictures. "What's with all the red x's"? Kailani asked. "It probably means that there dead". Hailey said. "I see Numbuh 3's picture on there"! Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 362 looked like she's gonna have a heart attack. "GET NUMBUH 3 OFF THAT ISLAND BEFORE SOMEONE STAB'S HER IN THE BACK"! Numbuh 86 yelled. "Right then Kids Next Door Battle Stations! Numbuh 11 you stay here with Moon Base and Numbuh 60 you report anything wrong". Numbuh 1 said. "Yes sir". Numbuh 60 said.

They left in there cool bus and Tyra stayed with Moon Base. The screen pulled up Numbuh 3 sitting on the roof. "Keep an eye on her Numbuh 60". Numbuh 362 said. "Yes 362 sir". Patton said. Back on the island Numbuh 3 thought about what that coach said to her. "Am I really worth saving? With all the dumb things I did to my team I don't think they want to save me". Numbuh 3 said.

End of chapter 4 sorry for the long wait and oh Happy Thanksgiving. 


	5. bullet proof

Night began to fall and it the watch Numbuh 3 had read 11 pm, she was really tired but she couldn't fall asleep, fearing the alliance would kill her in her sleep. "Maybe their asleep"? She asked. Numbuh 3 looked down and they were asleep. Then her stomach started to growl so loud. "Shut up". Numbuh 3 said to her stomach. The growl became louder and louder every minute it almost sounded a hungry blood thirsty animal waiting in the bushes or the trees to kill it's victim's.

Numbuh 3 tired not to think about the hungry animal. Numbuh 3 decided to climb down into the house but the question was how she gonna get in there without waking them up? "Okay just be quiet and they won't hurt me". Numbuh 3 whispered. Numbuh 3 wrapped her map and compass around her neck like it was a necklace. Numbuh 3 cautiously and silently climbed down the roof and found an open window and jumped in it. While coming through the window she knocked over a few cans. That sound of knocking over cans made the alliance wake up.

"She's in the house get her"! The transfer girl yelled. "Oh no". Numbuh 3 said scared. She ran to close the window and locked it. They tried to come through the door but Kuki ran to close it and locked it. Numbuh 3 put a chair in front of the door to make sure they don't come in. "Go away and leave me alone"! Numbuh 3 said scared. "Not gonna happen honey"! The transfer boy yelled. The all of a sudden it went quiet, Numbuh 3 got very worried.

Did they come in through the window? Is one of the them in the house? It was all so confusing and terrifying for her. "Hello"? Numbuh 3 called out. "Anyone there? It's not nice to be scary". Numbuh 3 said scared. Numbuh 3 looked out the window and saw the boys one with his head cut off and the other with a knife in his forehead (8 to go). Numbuh 3 screamed in terror and had a few tears run down her face with fear.

"Now what do I do"? She asked. "Am I worth saving? All the dumb things I've done in the past, my friends wouldn't even think of it". Numbuh 3 said. Meanwhile with Moon Base they were watching Numbuh 3 so far nothing has been reported but they had to keep, watching her. "Anything yet"? Numbuh 86 asked. "No". Patton said.

"Numbuh 3 looks so sad". Tyra said worried. "I wish I could give her a big Rainbow Monkey hug and tell her everything will be alright". Tyra said sad. "Don't worry everything will be alright". Numbuh 362 said calming her. With Sector V they found the location of the island, Numbuh 1 on the other hand had a scared/sad look on his face which was noticed by Hailey. "You okay"? She asked.

"It's just….what I said to her before she left, I feel horrible about it". Numbuh 1 said. "Don't worry we're trying. Numbuh 2 how much further"? Numbuh 7 asked. "About a mile were almost there". Numbuh 2 said. "That's a good thing. Don't worry Numbuh 1 we'll find her". Numbuh 8 said sweetly and hugging him. "Aww Yoon-Hee". Numbuh 7 cooed. "That's so cute". Kailani said. Numbuh 1 just smiled and felt kinda somewhat better.

"You okay now"? Yoon-Hee asked. "A little thank you Numbuh 8". He said smiling and slightly patting her head. "You're welcome". Numbuh 8 said. "What time is it"? Numbuh 4 asked. "11:17 pm". Jenna said. "I hope she's alright, if any cruddy adults hurt her. I'll kill em"! Numbuh 4 said. "Calm down Numbuh 4 I'm sure she's hiding somewhere safe and sound with her Rainbow Monkey". Numbuh 1 said. "Can't Numbuh 3 just take off that cruddy collar"? Numbuh 4 asked. "Weren't you listening Numbuh 4? If she takes off that collar her neck will exploded and her blood will be everywhere". Numbuh 5 said. Everyone had a sick image of Numbuh 3's blood splattered everywhere on the walls. "Let's not imagine that". Numbuh 2 said scared/grossed out. Meanwhile with Numbuh 3, she's still awake and scared for her life.

Numbuh 3 found a fire place. "It looks so comfy but I don't know if I should light a fire or not. I guess maybe for tonight". Numbuh 3 said. Kuki walked over to the fire place and found a little box of matches and took a few out. She lit the fire place, the fire wasn't very big but it was big enough for only tonight. Then Numbuh 3 was gonna do something she had never done before. She got down on her knees and closed her eyes and prayed. "Please Lord keep me and my Rainbow Monkey safe from harm and please let my friends know that I'm safe and out of harm's way". She prayed.

Then she heard a knock at the door. Numbuh 3 got up to answer it and what she saw was someone that looked familiar. "Hello"? She asked

End of this chapter oh a cliff hanger. Wonder who's at the door. Is it one of the transfer's? Is it a random student? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Meeting Suski

"Hello"? Numbuh 3 asked. Suski turned around and looked at Numbuh 3. Suski had her school jacket off she had brown hair in braided pigtails and small clear hoop earrings. "Suski"? Numbuh 3 asked timidly. "Yes it's me don't be scared I won't hurt you". She said in a sweet voice. "How do I know you're not gonna stab me or shoot me or something"? She asked.

"I'd never ever hurt you". She said surprised. Numbuh 3 seemed to believe her so she let her in. "What happened to your arm"? Suski asked. "Um it was by a sharp tree branch". Numbuh 3 said. "Can I bandage it up for you"? She asked sweetly. "Sure". She said. Suski and Numbuh 3 sat down at a small table.

Suski got a bowl of cool water and a wash cloth she cleaned off the cuts and dried up all blood on her. "Ow". Numbuh 3 said. "What's wrong"? She asked. "It's just cold". Kuki said. "Don't worry I'm almost done". She said. Suski took out a hot pink cloth with blue Rainbow Monkeys on it. "You like Rainbow Monkeys to"?! Numbuh 3 asked happy. "Of course there so cute"! Suski said happy. Back in the control room, Noriko couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny"? Shuya asked. "I think it's cute how they get excited with Rainbow Monkeys". Noriko said. "That is kinda funny". Shuya said smiling some. "I just wish I could just save Kuki from all of this". Noriko said. "I wish I could to". Shuya said. Back with Numbuh 3 and Suski they were eating dinner, it was fired rice and chicken noddle soup and water. They found the food in the shelves. "Mmm this is really yummy". Numbuh 3 said. "My mother taught me". Suski said.

"Suski"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Yes"? Suski asked. "Why do we have Battle Royale, Coach Toka said it because of me what does that mean"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Well the reason is because the youth which is all the children and teenagers are feared by the adults. Millions and millions are unemployed and all of us started to boycott schools and bring harassment to adults". Suski said.

"Is this a punishment or something"? Kuki asked. "Um hm". She said. "That sounds so wrong and sick. These adults are really bad people". Numbuh 3 said. "Indeed they are". Suski said. "I'm scared". Numbuh 3 said scared. "Don't worry I won't let anything bad happen to you". Suski said. "Really"? She asked.

"Or course. Do remember the two boys that were in the forest"? Suski asked. "Um hm". Numbuh 3 nodded. "That was me who shot them and the two boys that were killed were me. I only did that because I didn't want them hurting you". Suski said. "Thank you". Numbuh 3 said. "You're welcome". Suski said. Numbuh 3 and Suski talked for a little bit, Coach Toka had to block out there conversation. Her full name is Suski Chin or she's Girl No.6, she has a twin brother playing Battle Royale named Leon.

She's 16 and in the 10th grade, she's has a mom and a dad. Her weapons are a samurai sword and a machine gun. "Suski"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Um hm"? She asked. "Will you be my ally"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Yes". Suski said shaking Numbuh 3's hand. Later they went to sleep in a small bed that they found in another room. For once in this game Numbuh 3 felt safe and sound, because she found someone she could trust and have with an ally with.

The next day after the morning announcement was given out and after Suski and Numbuh 3 marked the new danger zones. They had a plan to look out for the transfer's. Not many people died, only the two boys that Suski slaughtered. "Okay we meet back here". Numbuh 3 said. "We should have a signal if one of us gets held up". Suski said. "Sure like what"? Numbuh 3 asked.

"This". Suski said. Suski did a whistle to know what the signal was. "That works perfect fully". Kuki said. "I'll see you at dinner". Suski said leaving. "You too". Numbuh 3 said leaving. Numbuh 3 followed the alliance it was just the two transfers and the other girl. Numbuh 3 was quiet and had a study heartbeat. "Where are they going"? Numbuh 3 asked.

They went to an old abandoned factory where they stock piled weapons and food of all kind. "Should I"? Numbuh 3 asked herself. She's thinking of taking some food and maybe a weapon or two. "No, no Numbuh 3 terrible idea". She whispered to herself. She spotted a bag nearby. "Okay I'll just grab that bag and I'll be set". Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 3 studied the mines on the ground, one step and ka boom!

You'll be all over the place. Numbuh 3 cautiously and carefully jumped and flipped into the old abandon factory. The coach seemed really surprised at her. "Looks like we got a problem here". Coach Toka said. "What sir"? One of the soldiers asked. "That little girl might be smarter than I thought". He said. "What do we do"? The soldier asked. "Nothing! Just leave her alone"! Noriko said mad. "She's just a child and doesn't deserve this"! Shuya said mad. "You have no right to talk"! Coach Toka yelled.

"Don't talk to him like that"! Noriko said. "I can talk to whoever I want"! He yelled almost a toddler having a fit. Back with Numbuh 3 after flipping, she finally found that bag. She picked it up and ran but unknown she accidentally stepped on a mine. Everything blew up and fire was everywhere. The blast knocked down Numbuh 3 and flew her 5 feet off the ground. She heard a ringing noise in her ear.

Did the blast make her go death? The alliance quickly saw this and the transfer girl was so pissed off. Smoke was everywhere and everything was destroyed. Numbuh 3 tried to get up but the smoke was too thick. Numbuh 3 got up and tried to run. But the smoke made her eyes sting and her lungs burn, she had to get out of there.

Numbuh 3 ran until she collapsed it was no use, the smoke was to powerful. "Kid-id-id-id-id! Get out of here go! What are you doing"?! Someone yelled out. Kuki couldn't make out who that was. She blacked out because of the smoke. Then she found herself in the Sector V tree house. With all her friends but they didn't see her, it was like she was a ghost.

"Numbuh 1"! She said happy. He didn't see her. "Numbuh 1 hello anybody home"? She asked. He still didn't see her. "Hello"?! She asked slightly scared. Now this is getting scary, did she die? "Numbuh 1 don't just sit there look at me! Please say something"! She yelled. "Numbuh 3 run"! He yelled putting his hand on her cheek. That voice was actually the person calling out telling her to go. Numbuh 3 finally woke up and was lying on the bed back at their small house.

"Oh good your alive"! Suski said happy. "How long was I out"? Numbuh 3 asked. "6 hours". Suski said. "The Coach just finish giving out the announcement, I've marked your map for you". Suski said. "Thank you". Numbuh 3 said. "You're welcome". Suski said smiling.

End of this chapter, I used a few parts of the Hunger Games to fit the story more. There's more to come.


	7. A tragic lost

Numbuh 3 sat up on the bed and looked at Suski. "Everything okay"? Suski asked. "I just don't want them to change me". Numbuh 3 said. "Change you? What do you mean"? Suski asked. Sector V picked up Numbuh 3's voice. "Guys I got something"! Numbuh 2 said. "What is it"? Hailey asked. "We picked up Numbuh 3's voice". Kailani said. "Zoom in Numbuh 2". Numbuh 1 said. "Right". He said.

The radio signal played Numbuh 3's voice. "What I mean is I don't wanna be changed into some kind meanie blood thirsty monster who loves, killing innocent people for the fun of it. I'm not there puppet they can control and I'm not some piece in their game, if I'm gonna die I wanna die as myself". Numbuh 3 said. After hearing what Numbuh 3 said, everyone was speechless. Numbuh 1 was the most speechless out of all of them. He had never heard her talk like that before. "Wow". Numbuh 5 said speechless.

"She sounds so brave". Jenna said amazed. "I never knew Numbuh 3 was so brave like that". Numbuh 1 said speechless. Back with Numbuh 3 and Suski, they decided to go out and find food. "We should split up again but this time we should be careful". Suski said. "Okay that sounds like a good idea". Numbuh 3 said. They split up into separate parts of the island. Numbuh 3 walked into an old sack and decided to look around.

"Hello is anyone there"? Numbuh 3 called out. Then she heard evil laughing and had chills run down her back. "Hello"? She asked timidly. Numbuh 3 accidently stepped into a trap, the trap was a net. "Help! Someone help me please"! Numbuh 3 screamed. Numbuh 3 remembered the whistle that Suski gave. Numbuh 3 did the whistle for Suski, nothing happened so she did it again. "Suski! Suski help! Suski! Suski help"! Numbuh 3 screamed. Suski came running to her rescue. "Suski"! She said happy. "Don't worry I'll get you out of there". Suski said cutting the net.

Numbuh 3 was free of the net and hugged Suski. Then the transfer boy grabbed Suski from behind and held her. "Suski no"! Numbuh 3 yelled in terror. Numbuh 3 tried to pull him off Suski but he was to strong. The transfer boy threw her off him. "You will pay"! He yelled at Suski then stuck his knife in her right leg. Suski punched him off her they ran away before he could up. They ran back to the house, Suski's upper right leg was all bloody.

"Oh no Suski"! Numbuh 3 said scared. "It's okay sweetie". Suski said kind of weak. "You need medical help". Numbuh 3 said. Suski got on the bed Numbuh 3 looked at the cut. The bread Numbuh 3 ate, you might see again. Meaning she was trying not to puke. "You okay"? Suski asked. "Yeah that cut's just…just…really yucky". Numbuh 3 said disgusted. Suski weakly just laughed. Numbuh 3 decided to try and stitch it up.

She quickly got out needle and thread and got right to work on stitching up the bloody whom. The cut was 4 inches deep. The stitch was half way done, but Suski's skin was getting paler and paler each second. Numbuh 3 had to hurry. "You're good". Suski said. "Thanks I would sometimes be a nurse for my teammates whenever they get hurt". Numbuh 3 said. "Team mates"? Suski asked. "My friend's silly". Numbuh 3 said. "Oh". Suski said. 2 minutes later Suski looked worse, she wasn't gonna make it.

"You saved me Kuki-San". Suski said really weak and very pale. "That's right silly head I'm gonna save you". Numbuh 3 said.

"No I mean that you saved me from this game, you got me to believe and have faith". Suski said. "No Suski don't talk like that I'll save you and you'll be better and you'll see your brother". Numbuh 3 said ready to cry. "No Kuki-San I've lost to much blood, you have to win it for the both of us". Suski said dying. "Suski please don't go". Numbuh 3 said crying.

"Don't worry about me I'll be alright in a better place away from the horrible adults and war". Suski said then froze. Suski had died right in front of Numbuh 3 with her wide eyes open. "No Suski! Please breathe. Come on, come on. Please come back to me". Numbuh 3 said trying to make her chest work again. But it was no use, she was dead. Girl No.6 Suski Chin dead, 7 to go. "I'm so sorry Suski. I wanna go home, I hate this so much I wanna go home". Numbuh 3 said crying. There was nothing more Numbuh 3 could do but cry, scream, and throw things.

Numbuh 3 closed Suski's eyes and put her in the bed and tucked the covers in. She unbuttoned her jacket and folded it and put it on the end of the bed. Numbuh 3 untied her tie and did the best she could to clean up the the bloody gross scar, then bandaged it like what she did for her. Numbuh 3 then picked some flowers and put them on her and one in her hair, she wanted to look like Suski's sleeping not dead. Numbuh 3 bent down and kissed her cheek and grabbed her things. She took one last look at Suski and said with teary pink puffy eyes.

"Goodbye Suski I love you". Numbuh 3 said crying. Numbuh 3 turned around and did her own symbol of peace. She put two of her fingers to her chest and kissed them and held up in the air. Back at Moon base everyone saw what happened to Suski and couple of them did the peace symbol back to Numbuh 3. Even though Suski was a teenager, everyone was crying. Numbuh 11 had tears run down her face. Numbuh 86 tried to keep a straight face but it failed. "Oh Numbuh 3 you poor baby". Tyra said crying. "Come on guys please hurry and find her". Numbuh 86 said tearing. Even some of the toughest of the tough boy leaders and commanders were crying like babies.

Numbuh 362 sent Sector V the clip of what happen with Numbuh 3 and Suski. After they watched it, everyone was silent and sad. Numbuh 1 had a tear run down his cheek. "Poor Suski, I don't care if she was a teenager, no one deserves to die that way". Numbuh 15 said crying. "I agree". Numbuh 5 said crying. Numbuh 7 turned around and saw Numbuh 1 sad. Then she hugged him close, in Numbuh 1's mind he's happy to be hugged by a pretty kitty.

"It's okay, everything will be okay". Numbuh 7 whispered in his ear. "Thank you". Numbuh 1 whispered back into her kitty cat pierced ears. "That's it team! We're not giving up yet! We will find Numbuh 3 even if it takes forever"! Numbuh 1 barked. Back with Kuki she's crying her eyes out. At this point Numbuh 3 was ready give up and loose hope. "WAAAAHHH"! Numbuh 3 cried. Noriko had teary eyes and so did Shuya. "Poor sweet thing why"? Shuya asked crying. "Okay I've had enough of this game"! Noriko said angry/sad.

"What are you doing"? Shuya asked. "I'm going to talk with these adults and stop this once and for all"! Noriko said going. "Where do you think you're going"? Coach Toka asked. "I'm stopping this once and for all and there's nothing you can do about it"! Noriko said brave. Shuya was impressed. "To bad". Coach Toka said shirking and pulled out the remote. "What are you doing"? Shuya asked. "Do you care for this little child"? Coach Toka asked. "Yes". Noriko said. "If you too try anything funny, I'll push this button and BOOM! She'll be blown to pieces by her collar". He said shirking. "You wouldn't dare"! Noriko barked.

"Oh I would". He said shirking. Back with Numbuh 3 after clean the tears off her face, she decided what she would do now. Numbuh 3 now was wearing her white buttoned up blouse and skirt with her socks and shoes. Then she spotted something, it was a knife. But why would it be out in the open like this? Numbuh 3 decided to take it and use it for something. Numbuh 3 ran to grab it but all of a sudden she felt a giant force pull her on the grab. It was Julie from the alliance she held Numbuh 3 down and looked like a hunger animal.

Numbuh 3 tried to shake her off but she was way too heavy. "Where's your little ally Sanban"? She asked shirking. "Oh wait I forgot she's dead, isn't she"? Julia asked mockingly. "What's her name again? Suski well guess what we killed her, now we're gonna kill you". Julie said raising her knife in the air. Numbuh 3 closed her eyes and hoped this is will be over soon. But out of the blur came a great giant force that pulled Julie off Numbuh 3. It was Leon Chin, Suski's brother or he's Boy No.8.

"You killed her, my sister"! Leon barked like a dog. "No I didn't"! Julie said now scared. "You said her name"! He barked. "Help"! Julie screamed. "You said her name"! Leon screamed. Leon shot Julie in the throat (6 to go). Numbuh 3 got up and had a scared look on her face, she wasn't sure if Leon was gonna kill her or not. "Thank you for saving me". Numbuh 3 said. "You're welcome". Leon said. "Keep the bow and arrows in good use, you're gonna need them". He said.

"Now run little girl". Leon said. Numbuh 3 did as she was told and she ran toward some old trunks. "This looks safe". Numbuh 3 said. Then she spotted a splanker and she thought. That's mine! As she ran to grab it bullets shot out of nowhere, by luck she missed all of them. "What was that"? Numbuh 3 asked herself. Then out of nowhere the transfer girl Kanon jumped out with a shot gun. She shot out more bullets, Numbuh 3 grabbed the splanker and with it the wooden plank rejected all of them.

She hid behind an old thrown up car. When the time was right Numbuh 3 slowly came out to see if the coast was clear. It wasn't, the transfer girl jumped out and aimed her gun at Numbuh 3 but she was out of ammo but for Numbuh 3 the splanker broke.

End of this part, I did tear up when I wrote this but sorry if it made you cry. Happy Holidays everyone! :D from Rosebud171 open lots of presents and sing Christmas carols.


	8. Don't dream it's over

Hey guys I'm so sorry for not posting any new chapters but my laptop got screwed up but it's better now. Happy 2013 and were still here

Numbuh 3 and Kanon looked around for a weapon of any kind. Then there was a small hatchet chop into a piece of wood. They looked at each other for a second then they both ran to grab it, Kanon grabbed it. Numbuh 3 was scared, Kanon was a transfer student she's been in Battle Royale and won. "Come on little girl show me what you got"! Kanon said coming at her with the hatchet. The hatchet got the bottom of Numbuh 3's blouse and it tor, Numbuh 3's stomach was showing it had a little scratch on it.

"Come on! Come at me"! Kanon said slicing the hatchet into the left side of Numbuh 3's face. Numbuh 3 had a long bloody cut that went from the side of her chain to her temples. The hatchet had some of Numbuh 3's blood on it. "Don't ever do that again"! Numbuh 3 screamed then punched her. The punch was so hard it knocked the girl out for a couple seconds.

Numbuh 3 ran while she was out, she in the woods fast as she can. The girl ran after Numbuh 3 once she woke up from the punch. Numbuh 3 then stopped at a cliff to the ocean she was trapped between two choices be killed by Kanon or jump. "I'm sorry". Numbuh 3 said to herself. Kanon was coming closer and closer to her Numbuh 3 took a deep breath and jumped off the cliff.

Numbuh 3 closed her eyes and hoped her death would be quick and painless. But surprisingly, she's still alive she's just underwater. Numbuh 3's head popped up from the cold ocean water gasping for air and swimming for the sandy shore. "Help! Help"! Numbuh 3 screamed with water in her lungs. "Somebody help"! Numbuh 3 screamed. She swam in the rough water to the shore and collapsed on it. She was so tired and wished she could sleep somewhere peacefully.

Numbuh 3 dragged herself up she heard Kanon and the boy transfer student coming. "Oh no not them again". Numbuh 3 said scared. Numbuh 3 looked around for a place to hide and found that same cave she hid in when the games began. Numbuh 3 covered the opening of the cave she left some space to see what was going on. They were talking. "She's not here! What are we gonna do"?! He asked angry. "You go this way and I'll go that way she's gonna be around here somewhere". Kanon said.

"Or her collar blew her up". The boy student said laughing. "I'd pay big to see that". She said laughing. Numbuh 3 after listening this sat down and started to cry. It was getting dark she knew she had to make a fire to stay alive for the night. She found some sticks and starting to make some fire, but the fire can't be too big or else the whole cave could catch fire (That's what she said XD). "That's it I give up I can't get this stupid fire to work"! Numbuh 3 said frustrated. Then all of a sudden a small spark caught fire.

Later the fire grew bigger and it was enough to keep her warm. Numbuh 3 looked terrible, her legs were super sore from running so much. The bruise was still on her knee from where she tripped. Her hair was a tangled mess, the palms of her fingers felt like ice cubes, the top part of her blouse was pulled down to her shoulders making her look like she's naked, she had multiple cuts and scars on her face and she had that ugly long cut on the side of her face, and she had lost all hope. At this point Numbuh 3 just didn't care anymore if she lived or died. It just didn't matter anymore, she didn't care if she starved to death or got dehydrated and parish.

The question had been running around in her head, am I worth saving? Numbuh 3 thought about her friends and family, she thought about how great her friends were. She started with Numbuh 5 and talked about all the good things that described her. "My friends are great teammates there brave and hardworking like Numbuh 5 for example. She's so cool and awesome, I'm nothing like her. Numbuh 5's so chilled and relaxed and would make a great leader, unlike me". Numbuh 3 said to herself.

"Abbey's the best friend a girl could ever have". She said. _Plug that into your amplifier baby. _"Numbuh 4's a great member of the team to, sure he's short and isn't bright but he's strong, brave, silly sometimes, and I love him. He never lets anything stand in his way and the whole tough guy act is kinda cute". Numbuh 3 said. _Are kids or are we men?_ "Numbuh 2's one of the smartest kids I've ever known, the gadgets he makes are awesome his puns at times can be annoying but he's kind and smart". Numbuh 3 said. _Alright bring on the next course. _ "My new friends that just got recruited like Tyra, Hailey, Yoon-Hee, Jenna, Kailani and Faheema there so brave and loyal, most of them survived there sectors being blown up. I wish I could be like them". Numbuh 3 said. _You've been hit by a smooth criminal. _

"And finally Numbuh 1 he can be bossy and short tempered at times but he's a great leader and he's the son of Numbuh 0, that's so cool! He's also kind and he's like Superman. Numbuh 1 has the skills of a born leader". _Kids Next Door Battle Stations!_ "All I do is mess things up for my team….I don't even deserve to a Kids Next Door operative they should call the Kids Next Door screw over"! She cried. "It was like just yesterday, I was with my friends fighting adults and saving the day and having so much fun. But now I'm fighting for my own life and I don't think anyone even cares, not even my family. I really miss everyone back home". Numbuh 3 cried.

Numbuh 3 remembered a song she heard on _MTV_ she could sing it and maybe feel a little better.

Numbuh 3:

There is freedom within there is freedom without. Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup. There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost. But you'll never see the end of the road. While you're traveling with me, hey now, hey now don't dream it's over.

Numbuh 3:

Hey now, hey now when the world comes in, they come, they come to build a wall between us. We know they won't win. Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof. My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof.

Numbuh 3:

In the paper today tales of war and of waste, but you turn right over to the T.V. page. Hey now, hey now don't dream it's over. Hey now, hey now when the world comes in they come, they come to a wall between us we know they won't win.

While Numbuh 3 was singing she thought about all the dumb things she did in the past, they came flooding in like a tidal wave.

Numbuh 3:

Oh, don't dream it's over. Don't dream till it's over, oh. Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum. And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart, only the shadows ahead barely clearing the roof. Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief. Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over, hey now, hey now, when the world comes in. They come they come to build a wall between us. We know they won't win. Don't let them win, hey now, hey now.

Numbuh 3:

Hey now, hey now, hey now, hey now, don't let them win. Hey now, hey now don't let them win. Hey now, hey now. They come, they come don't let them win. Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over.

Everyone heard Numbuh 3 sang and were touched. Some of the soldiers even cried, everyone at Moon base heard and were also touched. Everyone was quiet and speechless. Numbuh 3 looked into a pool of water and looked at herself she barely recognized herself. "I don't know if anyone heard this or not but that was my apology song to the Kids Next Door and I think you all would be better off without me, I won't bother you anymore I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Numbuh 1 and everyone else who hears this". Numbuh 3 cried.

Numbuh cried herself to sleep and used her bag as a pillow and used the grey blanket she received. Later with Sector V everyone was really tried. Then Numbuh 2 spotted something, it was some pieces of Numbuh 3's uniform. "Guys! Guys I found something"! He said. "What is it"? Numbuh 1 asked. "It's some pieces of Numbuh 3's clothes". Numbuh 2 said. The group looked over and saw the dead snake Numbuh 3 shot with her arrows. "Is that a s-s-n-nake"? Yoon-Hee asked scared.

"Yeah but it's dead". Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 8 was terrified of snakes you get one near her and she'll scream bloody murder. "What's wrong with her"? Jenna asked. "She's really scared of snakes". Numbuh 7 said. "Oh". Numbuh 15 said. "Well don't worry Numbuh 8 it's dead, it won't hurt you". Numbuh 1 said calming her. "Okay". Yoon-Hee said. "She's been here alright". Numbuh 17 said. "If any cruddy adults hurt her I'll kill em with my bare hands"! Numbuh 4 said angry. "I hope she's okay". Numbuh 15 said worried. "Don't worry team Numbuh 3's a strong girl she take anything they throw at her". Numbuh 1 said.

"I know we're all tired but let's think positive about her and don't give up". Numbuh 1 said to his tired team.

End of this chapter, well that was kinda emotional wasn't it? The song Don't dream it's over buy's Crowded House but I went by the Glee version.


	9. no time left

In the short hours of the morning the fire started to dim down and Numbuh 3 was tossing and turning because she was dreaming. In her dream she was with her friends. Her dream takes place back home. Here there outside of their tree house, and it had torn apart. The reason being is because Sector V lost to Father and The Delightful Children and Numbuh 3 had something to do with it.

"Well that's just great". Numbuh 2 said glum. "What do we do now"? Numbuh 11 asked. "Maybe we'll find another tree house". Faheema said. "Thanks a lot Numbuh 3". Numbuh 4 glared. "You really messed up big time girl". Numbuh 5 sneered. Numbuh 3 held her Rainbow Monkey close and started to cry. Numbuh 1 put his hand on her shoulder and he gave her the iciest glare you could imagine.

"It should've been you Kuki". Numbuh 1 sneered coldly. "AAAAA"! Numbuh 3 woke up screaming. "It was just a dream, just a very bad, bad, dream". Numbuh 3 said sweating. Then Coach Toka's voice came on again. "Good morning everyone! This is the last day of the game, now here's the list of the people who died. Boy No.18 Kazo Jaka, Girl No.6 Suski Chin, and finally Girl No.13 Julie Hun". He said. 3 down 5 to go. "Your slacking off I'm disappointed you have no danger zones but watch out for them that is all for now". Coach Toka said.

Numbuh 3 decided to write something in the sand. She took her finger and wrote a message. It said "Am I worth saving?-Kuki (heart)". Numbuh 3 then saw an opening that led to an underground tunnel, maybe she can escape. Numbuh 3 grabbed her things and her Rainbow Monkey and crawled through the small entrance. "How long has this been here"? She asked herself. Numbuh 3 then found herself underground. Numbuh 3 turned around and saw skeletons and got freaked out.

"Aah"! She screamed. Numbuh 3 studied the skeletons and wondered who they were. "I'm sorry this happened to you, I really am". Numbuh 3 said sad. With Coach Toka he watched Numbuh 3 but he watched her Rainbow Monkey closely, he grinned evilly and took out the remote. Coach Toka with his wicked grin pushed the button and Numbuh 3 started to hear a beeping noise coming from her Rainbow Monkey's collar. The red light started beep really fast and then without warning the head of the Rainbow Monkey exploded.

"AAAAHHH! NO my Rainbow Monkey"! Numbuh 3 screamed in terror with tears running down her face. Bits and pieces of the Rainbow Monkey were flying everywhere. Numbuh 3 was crying even harder. She gathered the remainders of the doll and put it in a pile and left it there. After crying for 10 minutes Numbuh 3 spotted a river that goes outside. "Hmm maybe I can swim out of here". Numbuh 3 said to herself.

Later with the transfers they searched almost all over the island for Numbuh 3, but they didn't look where the cave was! Oh no! "Hey go check that cave". The girl transfer said. "Okay". The boy transfer said. He entered the cave and saw the message Numbuh 3 wrote and had an evil grin on his face. He walked into the little tunnel and looked for Numbuh 3. He found her and took out his knife.

"Hello"? She called out. "I'm warning you come out or I'll-I'll….shoot"! Numbuh 3 said with her bow and arrows. Yao the transfer boy stepped out with his knife. Numbuh 3 started to get scared. "Hello there little one". Yao grinned. "Please don't hurt me". She cried. "Hurt you? Now why would I hurt you"? Yao asked. "Because you're a transfer student and you're dangerous". Numbuh 3 said. "I won't hurt you sweet heart". He purred. "Don't be afraid". He said. "You murdered Suski why should I trust you"?! Numbuh 3 asked crossing her arms. "I put her out of her misery out of this terrible game and place". He purred. Yao came closer to her and Numbuh 3 walked backwards. "Please don't". Numbuh 3 cried in fear.

"Dear child this pain and misery will all go away and you'll be in a happier place". Yao purred. He wrapped his arm around her and stroked his knife along her neck, chest, cheeks and her tummy. Numbuh 3 shivered at the cold sharp blade. "I'll make this quick and easy". Yao said raising his knife in the air ready to stab Numbuh 3. Numbuh 3 took out her arrow and she did the unthinkable. Numbuh 3's arrow point scratched Yao's cheek leaving a painful bloody scar on his face. "Aah! You brat I'll kill you"! He screamed. Numbuh 3 got her bag and jumped into the river.

Yao took another weapon out it was a shot gun. He fired 20 bullets at her underwater with great luck she missed all of them. Numbuh 3's head popped out of the icy cold crystal green colored water. Numbuh 3 with her bag swam off into the stream. "This little girl just won't quit will she? We'll see about that". He grinned evilly. The river kept moving faster and faster as Numbuh 3 rod down the tunnel. Then there was a waterfall Numbuh 3 started to get nervous, who knows where that waterfall leads.

"Oh no". Numbuh 3 said timid. She held her breath and closed her eyes. She went down the water fall and landed into the water. Numbuh 3 climbed up the edge. She was soaking wet and cold. "*Cough* *cough* that was close". Numbuh 3 said. "Is there a way out"? She asked herself. Numbuh 3 then spotted some light coming from the end of the tunnel. Numbuh 3 got closer and closer to it and carefully stepped toward it. It was a way out.

Numbuh 3 got her bag and walked out. She was outside of a light house. "Hmm that's funny I don't remember a light house on my map". She said. "Should I go in? I don't know if I should". Numbuh 3 said unsure of what to do. Numbuh 3 went up to the door and knocked on it. A boy with a shot gun came out. "Please don't hurt me I-I- just". Numbuh 3 begged trying to get her words out. "It's okay little one I won't hurt you". He said. "Who are you"? Numbuh 3 asked. "I'm Leon Chin". He said.

"Hey I remember you! You saved me"! She said remembering. "Would you like to come in"? He asked. "Thank you". Numbuh 3 said entering the light house. "We have a guest I see". A girl said. The girl's name was Macy Song (Girl No.9) and she was Leon's childhood friend. She wasn't wearing her school uniform she's wearing a yellow tee with a baby blue tropical flower on it, dark blue jeans and blue and white Nike sneakers. Macy's hair was in a ponytail, she's a tomboy and the sportiest girl in her class. "May I look around"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Of course but be careful". She said. "Okay". Numbuh 3 said. Leon and Macy decided to talk about having Kuki here. "Are you sure she's safe here"? She asked. "Of course". Leon said. "I mean I don't want this to be another death like what happened with your sister". Macy said. "I know". He mumbled.

Numbuh 3 decided to walk upstairs and it was a long walk, but she finally made it. She entered a small room and decided to look out the window. It began to rain for once in this hideous game everything seemed peaceful.

Numbuh 3 knew the game was almost over and she knew there was no time left. End of this chapter, we're almost done see you in the next part.


	10. heavy rain

Heavy rain drops fell upon the light house, it seemed peaceful. Numbuh 3 looked out the window and wondered. 'Will my friends really find me'? Numbuh 3 thought. Meanwhile with Leon and Macy they were on a look out for the transfers. Then a loud bang came from outside it was the boy transfer. "Who's out there"!? Macy screamed. "Come out or I'll shoot"! Macy screamed again. Rapid gun shots shot poor Macy, she collapsed from blood loss. "Macy no"! Leon screamed. From Upstairs Numbuh 3 heard all of this and wondered what was going on.

The transfer boy stepped out with an evil look he asked. "Where is she? Where's the girl"?! Yao barked. "I'm not telling you anything"! Leon yelled. "Tell me"! Yao yelled once again. "Never"! Leon yelled. "Very well". Yao said. Yao took out a samurai sword and sliced Leon's stomach, he yelled in pain. Leon tried to fight back but it was no use the sword was already so deep in his skin, 2 down 3 to go. The transfer boy walked out and searched for Numbuh 3.

"What happened!? Hello? Anyone?!" Numbuh 3 asked. Kuki walked down stairs and saw the dead bodies of Macy and Leon. "GASP no! No, no, no, no! Leon"! Kuki cried. Numbuh 3 smelled the blood in the air and felt really sick to her stomach. Without warning Numbuh 3 threw out because the rotten smell of blood. Numbuh 3 wiped off her mouth and tried to pull it together. Numbuh 3 left the light house, she walked into the forest and it was storming like crazy. Then she found an old large sack. (It's the same place where Mitsuko was killed by Kiriyama). Numbuh 3 walked in and looked around.

"Now what do I do"? Numbuh 3 cried. Meanwhile with Sector V everyone was so tried from searching. Numbuh 17 was on a look out so far nothing yet she feared the worst for Numbuh 3 and was super stressed. But then she found something it was the message Numbuh 3 wrote. "Ragazzi! Ragazzi! Ragazzi! Ho trovato qualcosa"! Numbuh 17 shouted to her team but they were all asleep. What she said was Guys! Guys! Guys! I found something! Numbuh 17 speaks Italian when she's under stress, In Sector P.A.N.T.H.E.R. most of the operatives speak fluent English and Italian to help those under stress.

"Numbuh 1! Ho trovato qualcosa"! She said shaking his shoulder awake. Numbuh 1 opened his eyes and looked at Numbuh 17. "Wait is it Numbuh 17"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Ho trovato qualcosa". She said again. Numbuh 1 had a confused look on his face because he had no idea what the heck Kailani just said. "Uh….I'm sorry Numbuh 17 I have no idea what you just said". Numbuh 1 said confused. Kailiani took a deep breath and said again. "I said I found something". She said. "I speak Italian when I'm stressed sometimes I forget to speak English, sorry". Kailani said glum. "Don't be sorry, everyone does things when there stressed". Numbuh 1 smiled.

"Guys wake up Numbuh 17 found something"! Numbuh 1 said to his sleepy team. Everyone shot up awake. "It's a message Numbuh 3 wrote in the sand". Numbuh 17 said. "Zoom in". Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 17 zoomed in on the message. "It says Am I worth saving"?! Numbuh 1 said shocked. "Why would she write something like that"? Numbuh 15 asked. "She must've felt so depressed and scared to really write this message". Numbuh 7 said. Now Numbuh 1 felt guilty if Numbuh 3 really thought this it'd be his fault.

"She's close come on team let's keep looking". Numbuh 1 said. Back with Numbuh 3 she wondered what to do now. Then there came a noise, Numbuh 3 wondered what it was. "Hello"? Numbuh 3 called out. Then a bullet shot out of nowhere, Numbuh 3 luckily dodged it. The boy transfer came out with a gun and looked super angry. His face was red with anger and hate. "You brat! I'll kill you"! He screamed. "Leave me alone"! Numbuh 3 screamed. He fired more bullets at her it was amazing how Numbuh 3 was able to dodge all of those. Numbuh 3 fired an arrow at him but missed. The boy dropped his gun and jumped on Numbuh 3. "Get off of me"! Numbuh 3 screamed.

"Never"! He sneered. Numbuh 3 kicked him in the chest, which caused him to get off of her. "You can't win! You can never wi-woah"! The boys transfer boy said slipping. He slipped on his gun and it fired a bullet threw his back. (1 down 2 to go) "Oh my". Numbuh 3 said shocked at what happened. There's 2 people left and its Numbuh 3 and Kanon the transfer girl.

End of this chapter, I'm so sorry new chapters haven't been up in a while but we're almost done and more will be coming.


	11. The final two

After looking at the message Numbuh 3 wrote, they heard what Numbuh 3 said about them and they heard her sing. Everyone was speechless, Numbuh 1 cried pretty hard. What has he done? Numbuh 7 pulled him into a tight sweet hug. Numbuh 1 cried on her shoulder. "Sssh hush don't you cry everything will be alright you'll see Nigel". Hailey said rubbing his back. "Numbuh 7"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Hm"? She asked.

"Thank you so much but can you just hold me please"? He asked. "Sure bro". Hailey smiled. In Numbuh 1's head he's thinking. 'She's holding me ^-^'! Numbuh 1 thought happily. A few minutes later, Numbuh 1 said. "Alright team we're really close I can taste it, Numbuh 3's our friend and a member of the team. She's always been there for us and now it's time we be there for her"! Numbuh 1 said. "Numbuh 2 how close are we"? Numbuh 1 asked. "About half way there". He said. "Great Kids Next Door battle stations"! Numbuh 1 said to his team. "Yeah"! They all said. Meanwhile with Numbuh 3 she was out of the large sack and found another sack but it was small. The small sack was the same place where Megumi had her neck slit by Mitsuko. Numbuh 3 came in, the heavy rain stopped but everything outside was all wet.

"Hm this place seems really cozy". Numbuh 3 smiled. "And there's so many neat things in here". Numbuh 3 smiled. For the first time besides meeting Suski in this bloody hideous game, Numbuh 3 was happy and smiling. "Hm what's this"? Numbuh 3 asked. What Numbuh 3 found was an old shoe box filled with pictures these pictures are when Shuya and Noriko were in this. "This must be when Shuya and Noriko played this". Numbuh 3 said looking at the pictures. Numbuh 3 looked at the pictures and then spotted the picture of Shuya's class. 'Why does that Noriko girl look so familiar"? Numbuh 3 thought. Then came a knock at the door, oh no it was Kanon!

"Go away leave me alone"! Numbuh 3 said scared to death. "Not gonna happen, I'm coming in". Kanon said evilly which made Numbuh 3 shiver in fear. "I'm winning this one way or another"! Kanon said shooting her bullets at Numbuh 3. Kuki jumped out the window and ran like a zebra being chased by a lion. Then she tripped but she was stuck! Numbuh 3's skirt was caught in a tree branch. That gave enough time for Kanon to catch up to her. "Come on stupid skirt"! Numbuh 3 said trying to get her skirt free. Kanon caught up to Numbuh 3! "Say bye bye little girl". Kanon grinned evilly. "Ah"! Numbuh 3 screamed.

Numbuh 3 let off a blood curling scream that so loud that everyone at Moon Base heard and even Numbuh 1 and his team heard. "That was Numbuh 3"! Numbuh 1 said scared. "Oh man don't worry Numbuh 3 we're coming don't worry shelia". Numbuh 4 said scared. "We're just about there you guys might wanna fasten your seat belts". Numbuh 15 said. They went full speed but didn't realize they went so fast they went off the island. "Wait did we just"? Numbuh 5 asked. "We went fast we somehow left the island". Numbuh 2 said. Numbuh 1 got angry and was about ready to punch the wall.

"HOW CAN YOU MANAGE TO SCREW THAT UP"!? Numbuh 1 asked screaming his lungs out. Numbuh 15 acted like a little scared jaguar cub and said. "I-I-I-I'm sorry I thought I was helping and-and-and I didn't know". Jenna said crying. Numbuh 1 didn't realize what he said and felt horrible no wonder Numbuh 3 was feeling like this. "Oh my gosh Numbuh 15 I'm so sorry I was only angry, I never met to make you cry". Numbuh 1 said patting her shoulders. Numbuh 5 thought for a minute and came up with an idea.

"Guys Numbuh 5 has an idea". Numbuh 5 said to everyone. "What is it"? Numbuh 8 asked. "We wait". She said. "What are you saying"? Numbuh 17 asked. "I know a dock we go can go to and wait for Numbuh 3". She said. "Are you saying we call off the search"? Numbuh 1 asked. "No we wait for Numbuh 3 but this device will show us Numbuh 3 and if anything goes wrong we'll send someone from Moon Base. Is that fair to ya'll"? Numbuh 5 asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Alright then". Numbuh 5 said. The team found the dock and waited for Kuki to arrive if she will.

Back with Numbuh 3 luckily she managed to get her skirt free and run but Kanon caught up to her. "Got ya"! Kanon said grabbing her by the wrist. "Leave me alone"! Numbuh 3 screamed while crying. "Not a chance". She grinned evilly. Kanon took out the hatchet she fought Numbuh 3 for and stuck in Numbuh 3's hip. Numbuh 3 screamed in pain, she got out her arrow stabbed Kanon's hand.

Numbuh 3 was let go, she held her left side it was bleeding like crazy. "Ow, ow that really hurts". Numbuh 3 cried in pain. The blood stained her white blouse and her hand. Numbuh 3 was too weak and helpless, she felt like fainting. Numbuh 3 came to the cliff Kanon letting out a war cry threw the hatchet at Numbuh 3. All she could do was tilt her head to the side, which she missed it.

Numbuh 3 ducked down because the hatchet came back and stabbed Kanon in the forehead. Boy #26 Yao Jun dead Girl #27 Kanon Shi dead. Winner Kuki Sanban Girl #14 1:20 pm. "Oh my gosh I won! I actually won"! Numbuh 3 said happy while weak. "What happens next"? She asked herself.

End of this part, yay Numbuh 3 survived! In the next chapter she finds out who Shuya and Noriko really are.


	12. I know who you are

"Operation complete go remove the bodies". Coach Toka said. "But sir". One soldier said. "Go"! He barked. Numbuh 3 walked or rather limped back to the school house, she was so tired and really weak. Numbuh 3 stopped in front of the school house but something was beeping! It was her collar! "Oh no, no, no, no"! Numbuh 3 cried in terror. She covered her ears and closed her eyes hoping it would all be over soon. But something happened Numbuh 3's collar fell off. She was relived and happy that her neck won't explode.

Numbuh 3 walked into the school house, it seemed quiet. "Kon'nichiwa wa dare no iedesu"? Numbuh 3 called out. (Hello is anyone home?). Numbuh 3 walked into the class room where everyone was when it all began a few days ago. No one seemed to be here which was strange. Numbuh 3 turned around and saw something. It was a blanket covering a painting. "Watashi wa kore ga nandearu ka gimon ni omou"? Numbuh 3 asked touching the blanket (I wonder what this is?). Numbuh 3 pulled back the blanket and saw the painting that was being covered.

The painting was Noriko and her classmates on the same island where she is, she was smiling and had a halo. Her classmates were painted dead with blood everywhere. Numbuh 3 was terrified by this painting but then she saw some words on the back. "Kiko no tame ni shinde anata no yuiitsu no Noriko". Numbuh 3 said reading the words. (You're the only one worth dying for Noriko.). "*gasp*. Numbuh 3 gasped. She turned around and saw Coach Toka at the door. "Sore ga tanoshi chisana on'nanokodatta"? He asked (Little girl was it fun?). "Naze anata wa watashi ni sono yona mono o motomerudarou"?! Numbuh 3 asked angry (Why would you ask me something like that?!).

The coach just chuckled and said again. "Watashi wa anata ga katsudarou to omotta koto ga nakatta". Coach Toka said (I'd never thought you'd win.). Coach Toka pulled out a gun Numbuh 3 began to shake in terror. "Anata wa nani o shite iru nodesu ka"? Numbuh 3 asked in fear (What are you doing?). "Watashi wa jubun ni anata no o mitekita". He said (I've had enough of you.). "Game over". Coach Toka said. Coach Toka was about to pull the trigger but there was a loud gun shot, the gun shot was fired into Coach Toka's head. Numbuh 3 was confused but soon turned to see who did that, it was Noriko. Noriko and Shuya stood there at the door way.

"Anata wa daijobu aru"? Shuya asked (Are you alright?). Numbuh 3 nodded yes. "I had to shoot him I couldn't let him hurt you". Noriko said. "Thank you". Numbuh 3 said. "You're welcome I have a boat we can sail off this island". Shuya said. "Really"?! Numbuh 3 asked happy. "Of course". Noriko smiled. "Thank you, thank you". Numbuh 3 said happy. Shuya, Noriko and Numbuh 3 went on the boat and sailed away from the island. "Wow from here it actually looks pretty despite all the horrible scary deaths". Numbuh 3 said.

"Noriko let me sail, you can rest". Shuya said. "Okay". Noriko said. Noriko sat with Numbuh 3 Noriko noticed Numbuh 3's bloody side. "What happened to your side"?! Noriko asked horrified. "That transfer girl stabbed that hatchet in my side". Numbuh 3 said. Noriko pulled out a first aid kit. Noriko put some iodine on Numbuh 3's side. "Ow that stings"! Numbuh 3 cried.

"Would you like something to eat"? Noriko asked. "Is it poisoned"? Numbuh 3 asked. "No". Noriko laughed. Noriko gave Numbuh 3 a sandwich, a pickle, chips and an apple juice box. "Now I know who you are". Numbuh 3 said. "Your Noriko Nakagawa and your Shuya Hanahara the two winners and wanted for murder". Numbuh 3 said. Shuya put the boat on autopilot and sat with Numbuh 3. "Little one we're not murders, those horrible people are the murders not us". Shuya said. "They made our class play that monstrous game that you and the others were playing". Noriko said. "Do you understand"? Shuya asked. "I do". Numbuh 3 smiled. "You guys seem really nice and would never hurt anyone". Numbuh 3 smiled. "Thank you for understanding". Noriko smiled.

That night Numbuh 3 slept in a hammock, the bleeding in her left hip has stopped. Numbuh 3 was out like a light, it was amazing how Numbuh 3 stayed on her feet even though she got like a few hours of sleep or maybe less.

End of this chapter, I hope you liked this chapter, there's two chapters left. Stick around for more oh and I used Google Translate for the Japanese words.


	13. coming home

"Ah"! Numbuh 3 screamed. Numbuh 3 had a nightmare, it was when her team was in Battle Roayle and no one survived! But it was just a bad dream, thank goodness. "Are you alright"? Noriko asked. "Yes I'm fine". Numbuh 3 said. "Did you have a bad dream"? Noriko asked. "Um hm". Numbuh 3 said. "My team was in Battle Royale and everyone died". Numbuh 3 cried. "Don't worry it was just a nightmare". Noriko smiled. "I know but still it's scary". Numbuh 3 cried. "Try to think of something else, something happy". Noriko smiled. "Like Rainbow Monkey's"?! Numbuh 3 asked happy. "Yes". Noriko smiled.

"Okay"! Numbuh 3 said happy. Numbuh 3 went back to sleep and had a dream about her having a tea party on a bright sunny day with a unicorn. Numbuh 3 smiled while she dreamt that. The next morning it was 8 am and they were at the dock. "We're here"! Shuya called out. "Kuki wake up". Noriko said. "Hm"? Numbuh 3 asked sleepily. "We're here". Noriko smiled. "You mean we're at the dock"?! Numbuh 3 asked happy. "Um hm". Shuya said. At the dock, Sector V was asleep but little Yoon-Hee was awake and saw the boat.

"Guys guy's, guys, wake up it's a boat"! Numbuh 8 said jumping up and down. "What"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Numbuh 3's on that boat I see her"! Numbuh 8 said happy. "Really"?! Numbuh 1 asked happy. "Yes I mean it"! Numbuh 8 said happy. "This is great news! Guys wake up"! Numbuh 1 said waking his team up. "What"? They all asked. "Numbuh 3's here"! Numbuh 1 said happy. "Really"?! Numbuh 4 asked happy. "Yay she's alive"! Numbuh 15 said happy. The boat docked and Numbuh 3 walked off and saw her friends.

"Numbuh 3"! They said running towards her. "Hi guys"! Numbuh 3 smiled happy. Everyone gave Numbuh 3 a group hug but they didn't notice she looked terrible. "Ow, ow, ow". Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 1 looked at Numbuh 3 and wondered why she said that but then realized that she was still in pain. "Numbuh 3 what happened to you?! Who did this to you"?! He asked shocked at the number of cuts and scars on her face. Numbuh 1 then felt something wet and sticky, it was her left side. Numbuh 1 was shocked at the large bloody stain on her blouse.

"What happened to your side"?! Numbuh 1 asked shocked. "Um well a girl stuck a hatchet in my side". Numbuh 3 said. Everyone saw her bloody hip and we're horrified and shocked. Numbuh 3's left side was slit open and there was a large gash. "We we're so worried about you". Numbuh 5 said. "We're glad you're okay". Hailey smiled. "You guys came all this way to find me"? Numbuh 3 asked. "Of course we did". Numbuh 17 smiled. "I thought you guys were so annoyed and fed up with me that you didn't care about me anymore". Numbuh 3 said sad.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 3 I never meant to yell at you like that. I was angry but if anything were to happen to you, I don't worry how I'd live with myself". Numbuh 1 said pulling her into a hug. "Can you find it in your heart to forgive me"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Yes". Numbuh 3 smiled. Shuya and Noriko and walked over to Numbuh 3 and her friends. "You must be Kuki's friends". Shuya smiled. "It's nice to meet you". Noriko smiled. "Don't move teenagers or you'll be mints meat"! Numbuh 1 said pointing his splanker at them. "Numbuh 1 don't hurt them"! Numbuh 3 said stopping him. "What"? He asked. "Shuya and Noriko are my friends, they would never hurt anyone. They took care of me and kept me safe". Numbuh 3 said.

"Really"? Faheema asked. "Yeah there nice teenager's". Numbuh 3 said. "What's that around your neck"? Faheema asked. "Oh my map and compass". Numbuh 3 said unaware that she still had her map and compass around her neck. Numbuh's 5, 8, and 18 looked at the map and all the marked danger zones. "What are the marks for"? Yoon-Hee asked. "There danger zones". Numbuh 3 said. "What are danger zones"? Numbuh 17 asked. "Danger zones are places to avoid on the island, if you land in one the collar that was on her neck explodes". Noriko said.

"Oh okay then". Numbuh 5 said a little scared by that. Numbuh 1 turns to Noriko and Shuya and said. "Thank you for taking care of Numbuh 3, if she didn't make it out of there I'd be crushed, so thank you". Numbuh 1 smiled. "You're welcome". Noriko and Shuya said. "Come on team let's go home". Numbuh 1 said. They went back to Cleveland and Numbuh 3 was put into a hospital, she stayed for a week. Her friends would visit from time to time.

Tomorrow Numbuh 3 could go home, she actually looked a lot better that long ugly cut on the side of her face went away and her hair was no longer a mess. The cuts on her face went away and the small cut on her tummy was gone and so was the cuts on her shoulder she looked healthy again. Her parents visited and were so upset about what they heard about their daughter but they were happy that she's safe and sound. Today Numbuh's 1and 7 are visiting Numbuh 3.

"You ready"? Numbuh 7 asked. "Oh yes". Numbuh 1 smiled. "Hi". Numbuh 7 said to the nurse at the front desk. "Can I help you kids"? She asked. "We're here to see Kuki Sanban". Numbuh 7 said. "Follow me". The nurse said. In Numbuh 3's room she was watching that Rainbow Monkey show and felt happy to see Rainbow Monkey's again. "Ms. Sanban you have visitors". The nurse said. "Okay". Numbuh 3 said. "Hey Numbuh 3 you look a lot better". Numbuh 7 smiled. "You really do". Numbuh 1 smiled. "Thanks". Numbuh 3 smiled.

"Um Numbuh 3 can I ask you something"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Sure". She said. "We found a message you wrote that said am I worth saving? Is that true"? He asked. "Yes it was". Numbuh 3 said quietly. "Why would you write something like that"? Numbuh 7 asked. "Because I felt like I wasn't worth anything and I feel it's all my fault some of our missions go bad". Numbuh 3 said sad. "Numbuh 3 listen our failed missions had nothing to do with you and you are worth saving". He smiled. "He's right you are worth it and you're a great friend and an awesome agent and I'll kick the butts of anyone that tells you otherwise". Numbuh 7 smiled.

Numbuh 7 hugged her and gave her a little kiss on her forehead. Numbuh 3 rested her head on Hailey's feline chest and smiled warmly. "You feel better now"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Much thank you guys, you're the bestest friends I could ever have". Numbuh 3 smiled. "You're welcome". Hailey smiled. After the visit Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 7 were in the cool bus going back to the tree house, they were happy that Numbuh 3 could come home but Numbuh 1 still felt guilty about all that went on.

Nigel was shocked and horrified about what Kuki had to go through and it was amazing how she survived through something this horrible and dangerous. Compare to fighting The Delightful creeps or Father that was nothing compared to what Numbuh 3 faced. "Nigel"? Hailey asked. "Yes"? He asked. "Everything alright"? Hailey asked. "Yeah". He mumbled. "Come on don't played that with me dude, something's up. What is it"? She asked. "Alright I just feel horrible about what Numbuh 3 faced and I feel like it's all my fault". Numbuh 1 said sad. "No it's not don't say that. It's no one's fault these things just happen and no one's prepared or had no idea. They just happen, so don't blame yourself because it's not your fault". Numbuh 7 said. "Your right thank you Hailey". Numbuh 1 smiled. "Any time". She smiled. Numbuh 7 had feelings for Numbuh 1 but she knew he had a girlfriend. When Numbuh 7 was told that she felt something inside of her that was angry and fiery. It's jealously which was weird because she's never had that feeling before because she never had a crush this big for a boy before.

Numbuh 7 cupped his right cheek which made Numbuh 1 blush bright pink. Numbuh 7's tail moving from side to side was secretly adorable to Numbuh 1. Numbuh 1 gained feelings toward her, when he first saw her he didn't know what to make of her. But when he heard her sing Man in the mirror something in him blossomed. It was love he had never fallen this hard for a girl before and never felt this way around Lizzie. Numbuh 1 ran his fingers through her hair which made her giggled which was unusual. They closed their eyes and leaned in and were about to kiss until they were interrupted by a message.

"Numbuh 1 you there"? Numbuh 18 asked. "Numbuh 1 here what is it Numbuh 18"? He asked. "Just checking to see how you guys are doing". Numbuh 18 said. "Well we're fine thanks Numbuh 18". Numbuh 7 smiled. "Okay". Numbuh 18 smiled signing off. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 7 turned to each other and said. "Um we should buckle up because the ground could rough and uh". Numbuh 1 said blushing and shutting. "Yeah the ground could get bumpy and rough". Numbuh 7 said doing the same thing and had her hand on the back of her neck. The next day Numbuh 3 was much better and no longer wore her ripped up bloody school clothes, she wore her usual clothes.

Everyone was happy to see Numbuh 3 happy and alive. "Were so glad your back Kook's". Numbuh 4 smiled. "Yeah were really glad you're here". Numbuh 8 smiled. "Thanks guys I'm really happy to see all of you and you are all the bestest team and friends a girl could ever have". Numbuh 3 smiled. Then Numbuh 3 begin to faint and felt dizzy. "Numbuh 3 are you okay"? Numbuh 1 asked. "Kuki are you alright"? Numbuh 4 asked. "Kuki, Kuki, Kuki are you okay"? Numbuh 18 asked. "Huh what"? Numbuh 3 asked waking up. "You fell asleep". Faheema said. "How long was I asleep"? Kuki asked.

"About 3 hours". Numbuh 18 smiled. It turns out it was all a dream or was it? "I had dream that I was in that Battle Royale movie and it felt so real". Numbuh 3 said shocked. "Some dreams feel so real that they seem real". Faheema said. "Well thank goodness it was all a bad dream". Numbuh 3 smiled.

The end I'm finally done sorry if the ending was disappointing but that's I how wanted it to end. Originally I was gonna add another chapter to end this but I just decided not to. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
